h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikki Chadwick
'''Rikki Chadwickthumb|225px|link=File:Rikki2.png Background Unlike Emma and Cleo, Rikki's family is more broken up as her mother isn't around. When she was little, her parents fought a lot over money issues. Eventually, they got a divorce, and Rikki now lives with her father, Terry Chadwick. It is revealed in season one that her father forgets her birthday every year. Unlike her friends, Rikki doesn't live in a house, but rather she and her father live in a trailer park by the canal, since her father's income isn't very high. Growing up in a struggling environment, Rikki lacks the personality of a snob and she tends to be weary of being around one, such as Miriam Kent and Zane Bennett. Since she was little, Rikki has been used to people not liking her, so when people express their affections and kindness towards her, she feels uncomfortable and "fenced in". Before moving into the Gold Coast, Rikki was used to being alone and she usually preferred it that way. When Emma's younger brother developed a crush on her, Rikki brushed off his feelings and ended up hurting him by refusing his affection. Throughout the series, Rikki slowly abandoned her isolation and learned to accept other people caring for her, although at times, she still likes to be alone - particularly whenever she's depressed or frustrated. It is most likely that since her parents' divorce, Rikki developed the personality of a rebel like her father. And being the new girl in the neighborhood, Rikki lacks the ability to make new friends. It is only until she saved Cleo from being drifted in Zane's boat that Cleo opened up to her and offered Rikki her friendship as well as Emma's. Rikki's father's occupation is unknown. The only hint the audience have about Terry is his hobby, which is working on motorcycles. This could imply that he is an auto-mechanic, although he never succeeded in fixing his motorcycle, and Zane eventually ended up fixing it, to earn Terry's approval. Despite growing up in a more poor environment than her boyfriend, Zane, Rikki displays knowledge and skill in economic business, especially when it comes to saving her café business from being bankrupt. Personality Rikki is the polar opposite of Emma not just in their magical powers, but in their personalities as well. While Emma is confident, controlling, and responsible, Rikki is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. Like her father, she is contemptuous of the social hierarchy at the local high school she and the others attend as well as in life. Unlike Emma who tends to hold her tongue in certain situations, Rikki frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper. Rikki has a strong adventurous streak and is the first to fully embrace the possibilities of the girls' new powers. Appearance Rikki is described as very pretty but, doesn't care. She has wavy-curly, light-blond that goes a bit past her shoulders hair and bold sky blue eyes. Throughout the series, she would let her hair loose, tie it up into a bun, or braid them. Her skin is fair and smooth with hardly any blemishes. She has a slim body type and plump pink lips. As a mermaid, her hair is let down and she has an orange-scaled tail with a matching orange-scaled top. She rarely wears a dress, but in season one, Zane bought her a red dress to wear during his father's lunch meeting. Her clothes are red and black based on her ability to boil water and fire. In Season 3, she started to wear more colorful clothes. Her favorite colors are red and black based on her clothing. She doesn't really try to look good most of the time, due to the fact she is a tomboy but can if she desires to. Becoming a Mermaid After Cleo gets tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat, he sets her adrift into the sea. Rikki jumps aboard the boat to save her, revealing that she was the one who stole Zane's spark plug to his boat. Plugging it back in, Rikki and Cleo decided to take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls ran into Emma, who was walking home from her swim training. Exchanging a quick banter, the two invited Emma to come along with them. With the carefree Rikki steering the boat out into the sea and miles offshore, the girls soon found out that they are now out of fuel in the middle of the ocean. With little choice, the three girls paddled their way to the closest land they could find: Mako Island. Once ashore on the deserted island, Cleo and her friends pondered on how they should call for help. Being the most prepared one in the group, Emma brought out her cell phone but only to find that it couldn’t get a signal. Emma suggested that they should head inland towards a higher altitude in hopes of getting a signal for a call. As they ventured in deeper into the jungle-infested island, the three girls soon came across a clearing where a river stream turns into a waterfall over several boulders. While Emma and Rikki were able to jump over to the small waterfall, Cleo became hesitant and without a warning, fell into a hole. The other two followed her and continued to pursue a way out of the underground cave. Several hours later, the three of them ended up at the end of the tunnel and found the moon cave with a pool at the bottom of the island’s dormant volcano. Emma realizes that The Moon Pool is connected to the ocean and may be their only way out, dove in to discover. Confirming her find, she and Rikki convinced the hesitant Cleo to escape with them. When all three of them entered the pool, the full moon became aligned with the moon pool, causing it to bubble and glow a mystic blue glow and emitting small orbs of magical light particles into the air. Oblivious to what was happening to them, the girls ventured out into open sea where they were rescued by the local water-police. Upon the next morning and twelve hours after their ordeal, Rikki decided to take a morning walk around her neighborhood. Surprisingly, Rikki first discovered that she transform into a mermaid when she was h it by single drop of water from the park sprinkler system. After confirming her theory with Emma and Cleo, Rikki grew excited and embraced her new changes. Rikki was the last to discover her powers, which bothers her greatly. Mermaid Powers Like Emma and Cleo, Rikki possesses the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. She wasn't able to transform into a mermaid until an estimate of twelve hours after jumping into the Moon Pool at Mako Island. She turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the water. (But with her individual power, she can speed up the drying processes by evaporating the water molecules.) Once her body is completely dry, her human form reverts back to what she appeared to be before her mermaid transformation. As a mermaid, Rikki has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Hydro-Thermokinesis Rikki is the last of the three to discover her individual power over water which bothers her tremendously. She possesses the ability to boil water, normally called Hydro-Thermokinesis. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human skin and body temperature to even the water molecules in the air. It is revealed that she could even make people sweat. Because her powers deal with heat, it means that she possesses the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails and de-transform quickly as it would take at least about several minutes for them to dry completely. She also demonstrated Pyrokinesis in "Bad Moon Rising" before her power advancement. Pyrokinesis In the second season, and the first episode Stormy Weather, Cleo, Emma and Rikki are attracted to the moon pool during a rare and special planetary alignment. This alignment increases her powers, becoming very powerful. Cleo is capable of controlling the air currents and winds. Emma is able to control ice and snow can freeze an entire room in seconds. Rikki is able to start, control and manipulate fire at will. Electrokinesis Due to this rare planetary alignment, Rikki also gained the ability to control and call a lightning from the sky, as well as control the electrical power. Telekinesis Rikki showed that she has this power when she stopped Weilan from exposing her by stopping a glass of water herald to her by Weilan. Relationships Zane Bennet At the beginning of the series, Rikki disliked Zane like most of her friends because she finds him to be a repulsive snob. Whenever she sees him bothering her friends, she wouldn't hesitate to offer to give him a piece of her mind by making a scene, something that Emma usually refuses. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaids